Shadows of the North
by Lady Fox1
Summary: Keira was a ranger from the North who knew what was to happen with her mentor, Aragorn. She traveled far to see him and help him with his new burden and meet his friends. But when it comes time to leave Keira may end up deciding not to go.
1. The Ride West

Shadows of the North: Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The woods were silent in the early dawn of the cool fall day. A fog hung about the great trees as a cloak hangs about a person's shoulders. The sun had not yet risen to light the darkest corner of the wood, and the animals all still slept. The only noise that stirred in the wood was the gentle sound of a woman singing.  
  
"Crouching down inside a deep ravine  
Those angry cries pass quickly by, he can't be seen  
So many ways spent hiding in so many undone plans  
Forgetting what it's like to fight when no one understands  
  
Close call there in the shadows  
There's a fear in the dark  
There's one out there  
  
All those memories, pain and anger, flood back one by one  
They must be just around the bend, they always come  
At night as I lay sleeping they come to me in herds  
Their lies remain, the dreams the same, it's only fleeting word  
  
No one calls there in the shadows  
There's no end to the dark  
But there's one out there, no one but me  
The hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me  
No way's the right way. Is there a way out for me?  
My life's slipping out  
  
Rising up, the night is done, and now the bright lights come  
Held back in my pitied world where everything's undone  
A cold wind blows right through me; I'm made a hollow shell There's nothing left, just ash remains, enrich the soil, no soil, no soil  
  
Close call there in the shadows  
There's an end to the dark  
Cause there's someone out there  
Someone like me  
The hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me  
No way's the right way, is there a way out for me?  
The hours pass so slowly  
The life's slipping out of me  
Is there a way out for me?  
The hours pass so slowly  
The life's slipping out of me  
Is there a way out for me?  
There must be a way out for me."  
  
As the sun finished rising, the day revealed not a wood, but a garden. Just a garden with a few trees and bushes spread about the sparse land. Within this small garden a young woman walked as she sang softly to herself. She could feel the change of life in the air. Walking into her small home, she scribbled a note to her father and changed into her riding clothes.  
  
"Come Neircolen, it is time for us to ride west," she told her black mare.  
  
By the time the sun had risen quite fully the girl's father had awoken and was just finding the note left to him.  
  
"Father,  
Understand that I have left because the Wind calls to me.  
The change has happened and the North must have a  
representative there. I love you, my father.  
  
Your daughter,  
Keira"  
  
"Take care, my child," the man whispered to the wind, knowing that his daughter could hear him, where-ever she was. 


	2. Arrivng in Minas Tirith

Chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of them members from The Lord of the Rings, nor do I own the song in ch. 1 or this chapter. They are owned by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Keira rode as fast as she could, urging Neircolen to almost fly. The days blurred into weeks and as Keira entered the seventh week upon her mare she saw Minas Tirith, The White City of Gondor.  
  
"A bit faster my friend," Keira whispered leaning further into the saddle, "then you may rest."  
  
The black horse surged forward and just as the sun reached the highest point in the sky they came to the gates of the White City.  
  
"Open the Gates!!" Keira demanded as she dismounted.  
  
"Who goes there?!?!" the guard called down.  
  
"A Ranger of the North!!" she returned. "Now open these damn Gates!!"  
  
The wooden gates swung open and Keira walked into the city. She saw a stable boy come to her and handed him the reins to Neircolen.  
  
"Careful with her," she told him. "She's had quite a run."  
  
The boy nodded and Keira smiled at him. She then turned her attention to getting to the White Tower as quickly as possible. She shook her head as she began to walk, then turning back she looked to the boy.  
  
"I think I might need her more than I thought," she said and the boy handed her the reins again.  
  
Keira mounted Neircolen and dung her heels into the animal's flanks. "Fly my friend," she whispered the mare galloped toward their last destination.  
  
They made it to the Hall just as Neircolen was slowing down. Handing the reins to a guard, Keira walked to the Hall.  
  
"You can't go in there with your weapons miss," a guard said. He was shorter than the rest of them; in fact he was shorter than even a dwarf.  
  
"Take care of them, will you kind sir?" Keira said as she handed her bow, arrows, and sword to the man.  
  
"O' course miss," he said and then allowed her to enter the Hall.  
  
"Aragorn, you must finish rebuilding the city before you can go gallivanting off again," Keira saw a man telling another man who sat upon the throne. The man of the throne was rugged looking with longish black hair and a short black beard. Beside him sat a beautiful woman with dark hair.  
  
"Milord," the woman said. Aragorn turned his attention to her. "There is a young woman to see you."  
  
Aragorn turned his head toward the door and his dark eyes fell on Keira.  
  
"Who are you, lady?" he asked.  
  
"Do you not remember me, milord Aragorn," she said as she walked toward the throne. "Or does the name Strider refresh your memory?"  
  
"Keira Nightingale?" he said as he stood. "Little Keira?"  
  
"Not so little any more," she said as he embraced her.  
  
"Keira I'd like you to meet my wife, Arwen," Aragorn said and Arwen came forward to meet the girl. "Arwen this is Keira, the daughter of my dear friend Dermot."  
  
"Welcome to our city, Keira," Arwen said. "Did you come from the North alone?"  
  
"I fear I did," Keira said frowning.  
  
"Keira, it's too dangerous for a young girl to ride alone through the lands," Aragorn said scolding.  
  
"Strider, I am no more a young girl than you are. My twentieth year approaches fast," Keira said drawing herself up to her full height. Her long brown braid hung down her back as her violet eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"You are correct as always, young one," Aragorn said, sighing defeatedly.  
  
"I came here for a reason you know," Keira said as she looked back toward Arwen.  
  
"And that would be?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Your child," Keira said simply.  
  
"Child? I have no child," Aragorn said.  
  
"Not yet, but your lady carries one," Keira said.  
  
"I do?" Arwen asked. "How can you know, if I do not?"  
  
"Because I have dreamed it, milady," Keira said smiling. "Your son will be great."  
  
"You have come to see his birth then?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, among other things," the Ranger said smiling to her old friend. "But the proper question is: where am I to sleep?"  
  
"Of course," Arwen said smiling and clapping her hands. A savant approached. "I'll have the room in the east wing prepared for you," she finished and the servant left.  
  
"Thank you milady," Keira said bowing.  
  
"Please, any friend of Aragorn's is a friend s friend of mine," Arwen replied, "so please, call my Arwen."  
  
"Of course," Keira said smiling.  
  
"Come, follow me," Arwen said and the queen led the Ranger to her room.  
  
"I hope you don't mind the intrusion I am making," Keira said as they walked.  
  
"No, of course not," Arwen said gently. "It has been a long time since I have had another woman to talk to and now I have one that stands against my husband."  
  
"Oh dear, I hope I didn't upset him," Keira whispered.  
  
"No you didn't," Arwen said. "If anything you amused him."  
  
"I'm always doing that," Keira said sighing. "Arguing with people when they call me a child," she clarified at Arwen's look of confusion. "I've been raised as the son my father never got. At the age of two my mother died and at three my father put me on a horse. When I turned ten, my birthday present was a handcrafted bow and a quiver of arrows. At thirteen I was given my first sword and I could use as well as my teacher by the time I was fourteen."  
  
"A true Ranger you are then," Arwen said.  
  
"Yes, I was taught well indeed," Keira said as they approached the room.  
  
"Tonight we will feast in honor of the North," Arwen said and she left.  
  
"Wow," Keira breathed as she stepped into her room.  
  
The walls were painted to resemble a forest and the ceiling looked like the night sky. The floor was pale white marble with silver carpet through out it. The window frame was crafted to resemble vines and Keira smiled as she looked around the room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll get settled in," Keira whispered. She removed the pack she'd brought with her and started to unpack it. As she did this she started to sing softly to herself, not noticing that the window was open and some people could hear her. Then again they weren't really people.  
  
"I knew you wanted to tell me  
In your voice there was something wrong  
But if you would turn your face away from me  
You cannot tell me you're so strong...  
  
Just let me ask of you one small thing  
as we have shared so many tears  
With ferver our dreams we planned a whole life long  
Now are scattered on the wind...  
  
In the terms of endearment  
In the terms of the life that you love  
In the terms of the years that pass you by  
In the terms of the reasons why  
  
Through the years I've grown to love you  
Though your commitment to most would offend  
But I stuck by you holding on with my foolish pride  
Waiting for you to give in...  
  
You never really tried, or so it seems  
I've had more than myself to blame  
I've had enough of trying everything  
And this time it is the end...  
  
In the terms of endearment  
In the terms of the life that you love  
In the terms of the years that pass you by  
In the terms of the reasons why  
  
There's no more coming back this way  
The path is overgrown and strewn with thorns  
They've torn the life blood from your naked eyes  
Cast aside to be forlorn...  
  
In the terms of endearment  
In the terms of the life that you love  
In the terms of the years that pass you by  
In the terms of all the reasons why  
  
In the terms of endearment  
In the terms of the life that you love  
In the terms of the years that pass you by  
In the terms of all the reasons why  
  
Funny, how it seems that all I've tried to do  
Seemed to make no difference to you at all..."  
  
As Keira finished unpacking and singing a knock sounded at her door. She closed the drawer she was putting her last article of clothing in and walked to the door. 


	3. Sing for us?

Songs owned by Sarah McLachlan and Enya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Who is it?" Keira asked through the door.  
  
"A friend of Aragorn's," the voice replied.  
  
Keira cracked open the door and saw an elf standing in front of her. He towered above her 5' 6" and his hair was the color of the winter sun. His eyes shone a friendly blue, though his frame suggested he was a skilled fighter.  
  
"What have you come to a ranger for?" Keira asked skeptically.  
  
"Aragorn wishes me to escort you to tonight's feast," the elf replied.  
  
"Damn him!" Keira cursed softly. "Always thinking I can't do anything myself."  
  
"Actually it was the Lady Arwen who put the idea into his head," the elf said.  
  
"And damn your elven ears," Keira said clearly shocked he had heard her before realization dawned.  
  
"Lady?" he asked as Keira walked back into her room.  
  
"Well Master Elf you seem to have a choice," Keira started. "Either you may return to Aragorn and tell him you have been sent away or you may wait a few moments for me to dress accordingly for the occasion."  
  
"I'll wait outside for you milady," he said.  
  
"And Master Elf," Keira said as he started to close the door. He paused and blue eyes met purple. "The name's Keira."  
  
Smiling he replied, "And mine is Legolas."  
  
Keira smiled and he continued out the door, shutting if softly behind him.  
  
"A feast? What does one wear to a feast?" Keira asked herself. "A dress, of course."  
  
Opening the small wardrobe in her room, Keira pulled out the only dress he had ever owned, a dress of her mother's. The dress was by far a glorious thing to look at and quite comfortable to wear. It was a blue silk dress cut in the ways of the elves with silver gauze over the skirt and bodice. The sleeves billowed about her arms and the dress trailed behind her as she walked about her room fixing her long hair. Finally deciding herself as decent as she could be she opened the door of her room.  
  
"Ready, are you?" a voice said from behind her and Keira bit her tongue to keep from screaming.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replies calmly.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Legolas asked amusement vivid in his eyes.  
  
"Damn your elven quietness as well," Keira hissed as they started toward the main hall. Legolas just laughed gently to himself.  
  
"Do you find me funny, milord?" Keira asked glaring at Legolas.  
  
"In truth? I do find you quite amusing, milady," Legolas replied.  
  
Smiling Keira nodded her head to him as they walked into the hall. Stopping at the doors Keira turned back and whispered softly, "I can't do this. I am no proper lady."  
  
"You won't embarrass yourself, I promise," Legolas whisper in her ear and Keira nodding before smiling a small smile and taking the elf's arm.  
  
"Can you promise against something so sure of happening?" Keira asked just as the doors opened. Legolas's only reply was a smile in her direction as he led them into the dining hall.  
  
"My friends," Aragorn announced as he saw Keira nd Legolas walk in, "I'd like you to meet my first student and fellow Ranger, Keira Nightingale."  
  
The sound of applause greeted Keira as she bowed her head to hide her blush. Finally, as the applause died down, Keira let her eyes met Aragorn's.  
  
"I thank you milord," she said smiling. "But you do embarrass me."  
  
"Why?" the king asked. "Because I dolt on you for being my best student, a skilled shot, and an expert swordswoman?"  
  
"Strider!" Keira cried turning red. "Do you enjoy making me feel so out of place?"  
  
For a moment Aragorn stopped smiling and looked slightly scared that he had hurt her feelings until he saw the twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Enough games," Aragorn said smiling again. "Let us eat."  
  
The dinner passed quite un-interrupted. Keira met two hobbits, one the short guard she had spoken to and another, his friend, named Pippin and merry. She also met a friend of Legolas's, a dwarf named Gimli. She also met a few of the people who had fought with Aragorn in the War of the Ring; Eomer and his sister Eowyn, and her husband, Faramir.  
  
"Keira," Aragorn said as everyone finished eating. The young woman looked up at the king. "Would you care to sing a few songs for us?'  
  
"Surely you aren't serious," Keira said shocked. At Aragorn's look she nodded and stood. She walked over to where a small band of musicians sat. After a few minutes conversation she stood before everyone at the table and smiled as a lulling tune started.  
  
"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh, how are you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
  
A promise lives within you now."  
  
Everyone seemed in awe of the Ranger as she finished singing her solemn song. Then as the shock wore off the applause started. Smiling Keira gestured for the band to start playing again.  
  
"This is a song from my homeland," Keira said before she started singing softly.  
  
"The winter here's cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
I haven't seen the sun for weeks  
Too long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh....darkness I feel like letting go  
  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love  
  
Its better this way, I say  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we say and do  
Hurts us all the more  
It's just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness....I feel like letting go  
  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
It's better this way.."  
  
Keira finished to see all eyes on her, awe again on everyone's face. Smiling she made her way back to her seat beside Legolas as the applause started.  
  
"There," Aragorn said standing, "now you've all had a taste of North's singing, and by far Keira is the best."  
  
All Keira did was smile and blush prettily. Feeling eyes on her, Keira looked up and into the blue depths of Legolas's eyes. He smiled and raised his glass to her. Smiling even broader, Keira did the same. 


End file.
